


it's always you

by CerinityKS



Series: as it begins [5]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a big revelation to Chris when he realized he wanted to marry Mark.</p><p>One day the thought hadn’t really crossed his mind, and then the next – he woke up staring at Mark, and the only thing he could think was, ‘I want to marry this man.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always you

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely anon on tumblr who asked me to write a fic where chris proposes to mark. thanks for the prompt dear, it's been too long since i've written anything, I missed it! part of the 'as it begins' series because why not 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t a big revelation to Chris when he realized he wanted to marry Mark.

One day the thought hadn’t really crossed his mind, and then the next – he woke up staring at Mark, and the only thing he could think was, ‘I want to marry this man.’ 

They’d both been through a hell of a lot the past few years – Mars, Chris’s short relationship with Beth, their new-found fame on Earth and the scrutiny to their lives that involved. Somehow through it all though still ended up together, and Chris couldn’t remember ever being so happy. 

So he bought a ring (discreetly, asking Beth to help, and hadn’t that been a _fun_ conversation), and then he’d waited. He didn’t have a plan in mind, exactly, just knew that when the right time came he’d know. Chris had taken to carrying the ring around with him whenever possible, just in case. 

And when the right moment came, he was glad for it. 

There wasn’t anything special about that day in particular, nothing that made it stand out from any of the other 364 days of the year. It was another regular, boring day. Mark went and taught at NASA, Chris went to the hospital, they met up at lunch, and when Chris got home that evening Mark was already there, as usual, and cooking dinner. 

Chris noted that Mark was making mashed potatoes when he stepped into the kitchen and couldn’t help the grin that appeared. It was well known now Mark’s hatred of all things spud, but Chris still had a fondness for them (especially since they were the reason Mark managed to survive on Mars), and sometimes they would make an appearance at dinnertime. 

“Dinner should be done soon, just need to,” Mark grunted and pressed down with the masher, “finish this fucking side.” 

Chris suppressed a laugh and moved to wind his arms around Marks waist. He pressed a feather light kiss behind Mark’s ear before he shifted to stand by Mark’s side. 

“What made you decide to make mashed potatoes?” 

Mark shrugged and glared at the lumpy mass in front of him. “Figured it’d been a while s’all,” he grunted as he nearly slammed the masher down. Chris did laugh that time, and Mark huffed. 

“Keep that up and you’ll have to make the damn potatoes yourself next time,” Mark warned. 

“I’ve offered to make them before,” Chris pointed out, rather reasonably. Mark, despite his hatred for potatoes, had never let Chris prepare them before, because – 

“You do them wrong!” Mark rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not the one eating them!” Chris countered and rolled his eyes right back. 

“So I should let you eat something sub-par just because I’m not the one eating it? Not in this house,” Mark snorted, and Chris couldn’t help but grin. 

They were so domestic, he loved it. 

(Beth had described them as ‘sickening’ once when she’d stayed over for dinner, and neither Mark nor Chris could stop themselves from playing it up in front of her, until she’d nearly stormed from their house in frustration, because even though they loved her dearly they were assholes sometimes) 

“Marry me,” Chris said, impulsively, but he didn’t regret it. The moment felt right. 

“Marry me,” he repeated as Mark froze before he slowly set down the masher and turned to Chris. 

“What?” 

Chris smiled at him and reached up to brush his knuckles across Mark’s cheek. 

“Marry me,” he whispered, saying it a third time, and Mark’s lips slowly turned upwards. 

“Seriously?” 

“Always,” Chris promised, and leant down to press his lips chastely to Mark’s. 

“Just think,” he grinned as he pulled back, unable to pass up the opportunity, and reached over to grab one of the unused potatoes as he handed it to Mark, “you could make me mashed potatoes the ‘ _right way_ ’ for the rest of our lives now, no worrying about me ‘messing it up.’” 

(he did mention that they were both assholes, right?) 

Mark took the potato instinctively and glanced down at it before Chris’s words registered, and then he was glaring at Chris and throwing the potato back at him as Chris laughed hysterically. 

“A fucking potato, seriously? You asshole Chris, oh my god, if you even think I’m going to agree before you get me a ring now you-” Chris cut off Mark’s incensed rant by capturing his lips in a kiss as he pulled the struggling man closer. 

Mark relented a moment later with a huff as he wound his arms around Chris’s neck and relaxed into him. 

Chris hummed as he grabbed the ring-box out of his pocket, flipped it open one-handed and grabbed the ring. He pulled back and Mark looked down before he froze. 

“You-?” 

“Of course I did,” Chris grinned as he grabbed Mark’s hand and pressed the ring onto Mark’s finger. “What do you take me for?” 

Mark looked at the ring on his hand silently before he looked up at Chris. 

“You’re still an asshole,” he commented dryly, and Chris beamed. 

“You know what they say babe, like attracts like and all that,” and then he was running from the room laughing as Mark grabbed the bag of potatoes and started to throw them at him. 

(later that night Mark pressed a similar ring onto Chris’s finger silently, Chris’s ring still on his finger, and Chris’s heart thudded painfully in his chest at just how _much_ he loved Mark, and when he pulled the other man into a fierce kiss Mark met him with equal fervor, and Chris realized he had been wrong before - _now_ he had never been happier)

**Author's Note:**

> find this on tumblr [x](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/137051378171/its-always-you)


End file.
